Understanding
by live.love.laugh.smile88
Summary: Dolly likes to think that she can really understand people. It's just a gift that comes naturally to her. The only person in her apartment building she can't figure out? Percy Jackson. But after spending an afternoon in the Blofis kitchen, things become a little clearer- starting with a certain blonde haired wise girl.


**I do not own Percy Jackson (however much I want too. If I owned them their would be **_**much **_**more Percabeth) **

Dolly likes to think that she can read people. But this young man is definitely not one that's easily defined. She's been watching the boy quite carefully for the past couple of days, and yet nothing he does makes any sense. The boy is definitely handsome. Athletic too. Funny, kind, polite- a real catch for any girl. And girls he has. They constantly follow him, trying to engage him in conversation. In the few days that she's watched him, he's had no less than 30 date proposals (several from the same girls). Every single girl is turned down, albeit all politely, they're still completely heartbroken. She knows he's not gay though because he's turned down plenty of guys too. And no gay man can be that fashion-challenged. They just simply have better taste than him. It's not like he wears horrible clothes, but what looks like the same pair of faded blue jeans, and an orange shirt with black writing that says something about a camp, is not the best choice.

The first time Dolly actually speaks to him is on a Saturday sometime in April. She's carrying her weekly groceries through the elevators, when her black haired neighbor rushes through the doors. He smiles widely at her, his green eyes twinkling. "Hi ma'am," He says politely. Dolly smiles back in response. "Oh don't call me ma'am honey. Makes me feel like my mother! I'm Dolly Greene, sweetheart." He sticks out his hand, "Percy Jackson, Ms. Greene." She shakes his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Percy. I can't say I've met your parents, and you obviously live on my floor." She says as she motions towards the elevator buttons. He laughs. "My Mom's Sally Blofis." Dolly blinks. "Really? I didn't know Paul had any kids. He just spoke of getting married a few months ago… Oh dear, I don't mean to pry." "It's no problem Ms. Greene. I'm Paul's stepson." "Silly me! I just don't think of these newer things. I was just raised so darn traditionally." The elevator dings, signaling their arrival on the 6th floor. "Ms. Greene, do you need help with your groceries?" Percy asks as they step out. Dolly nods. "Oh thank you! Your such a sweetheart." Percy grabs as many bags as he can handle (meaning most of them). "Your 103 right, Ms. Greene?" "Yes, dear." Dolly replies with a smile. Just as they reach the apartment door, Sally Blofis steps out from 101. "Percy? Oh hi Dolly! How are you?" Dolly smiles at the younger women, she's really quite fond of her. "I'm wonderful dear. Your lovely son is just helping me with the weekly groceries." Sally looks at Percy with pride. "Well Percy hurry up, I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen. Two actually." Percy immediately perks up. "Blue cookies!?" Dolly is sure her surprise is shown on her face. _What on Earth are blue cookies? _Sally rolls her eyes. "Possibly. Now finish helping Ms. Greene." Percy heads towards her kitchen, pausing only to reply to his mom. "Yes ma'am!" Sally looks at her with a _Boys, what are you going to do with them expression _on her face. "Dolly, how about you come over for some tea? It's been so long since I've had some "girl talk". Sound good to you?" Dolly nods. "Course, dear! I'll just put these groceries away and be right over."

_Percabeth3Percabeth3Percabeth3Percabeth3Percabeth3 Percabeth3Percabeth_

Fifteen minutes later, Dolly and Percy are heading over to apartment 101. Percy opens the door and within seconds is already halfway to the kitchen. Those blue cookies have to be something. Sally is talking to someone as she scurries around, cleaning bowls and spoons. "-in the bathtub, he's only 3 or so remember, and he comes out shouting "Mommy! Mommy!" I'd had a long day and if this was something ridicules I was _not _going to be happy. But then…" Percy freezes at the entrance to the kitchen. His mouth drops open but he somehow manages to still make noises. "Uhhhhh… Gughhh." A beautiful laugh floats out from the kitchen. "Looks like you don't just drool in your sleep anymore, Seaweed Brain." That puts a scowl on Percy's face. "Uh uh, wise girl. Forgetting what _you _did are we? How did you so eloquently put it- "Gug hahhhhh loooooo" or something along those lines. And what were you doing? Now you're remembering…" The laugh comes again. "I'm just still stuck on the fact that you know what _eloquent _means. That along with using it correctly in a sentence… Count me impressed, Kelp Head." Now Dolly could understand most nicknames. Pumpkin, Sweetie, etc. But what did Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain have anything to do with anything? Sally suddenly starts. "Oh my! Dolly come in, I've got tea all ready. Percy! Move away from the door, and yes blue cookies are on the table." Percy smiles. "I like my second surprise better." Silence lasts for a moment, before "Much, _much _better." Dolly walks quickly into the kitchen, and a surprising sight meets her eyes. Percy "I turn down every girl in the apartment building" Jackson is heavily kissing a girl. In front of his mother. And his mother's fine with that- in fact she's cooing. When Percy and the girl break apart I can see why he likes her. A curly blonde, athletic, and tan- what I understand to be every teenage boys dream. She's not dressed up much either, no make-up, hair in a ponytail, jean shorts, and an orange tee shirt. "Dolly this is Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Annabeth our neighbor Ms. Greene." Annabeth smiles. "Nice to meet you Ms. Greene." Dolly sits in the kitchen, mostly just listening to Annabeth and Percy's interactions (It's really quite adorable). Percy and Annabeth tease each other frequently, but you can see the love they have for each other. It's odd though that they never, _ever _leave each other's sides. They seem to constantly have to touch. Dolly's not sure exactly why that is. They've been dating for around 2 years, so they've definitely passed the "honeymoon stage." At 3 o'clock Percy pulls Annabeth to her feet. "We're gonna miss that movie you wanted to see, if we don't leave now. Ooooooo! And after the movie's done we can go to the Muses' Diner on 3rd street! Remember that one?" Annabeth giggles. "Of course I do silly. That's the one where that uhhhh, girl attacked you and dumped syrup, flour, and pie on your head! It's kinda hard to forget." Percy scowls. "Very funny, wise girl. But let's go! Bye Ms. Greene! Love you Mom! Be back by 10!" Percy gives a quick wave before dragging Annabeth out the door. From the hallway you can hear Annabeth scolding Percy. "I didn't even get to say good-bye! Percy slow down! This is- mmmmmph!" Sally peeks her head out the door. "Oh those two. I swear Percy thinks the only way to shut her up is to kiss her. Not that she minds very much though." Sally speaks about both of them with such a fondness in her voice and Dolly knows that she can see it too. Percy and Annabeth are so much in love with each other that anyone who spends any time with them can see how much they love each other. "Those two are really something." Sally nods in agreement. "They've been through a lot together. It just goes to show how much they really do love each other- they would die for each other." Dolly thinks that maybe you can't understand everything. Some things are just meant to be.


End file.
